Rain Check
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: Beth cashes in on Jack's rain check.


A/N: This takes place anytime after "Crazy For You".

* * *

><p>They'd been working together for several weeks, and Jack thought things between him and Beth were getting better. She'd been insulting him only twice a day, as opposed to the previous number of too-numerous-to-count. Still, the most personal things he knew about her were that she liked Pat Benatar, and that she was scared of people really knowing her, and the latter he could have figured out for himself. So it was a surprise to him when he looked up from his desk to find her standing in front of him with a slightly unsure expression on her face.<p>

"I'm cashing in on that rain check, if you're up for it," she said.

"Yeah, sure," Jack smiled, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Of course, it was a big deal, because he doubted she'd ever voluntarily hung out with Janice or Ben after work, and here he was, the person she liked least in the world, and she was asking him to hang out. He stood up and grabbed his coat, and the two made their way out of the building.

"We should take separate cars," Beth said in her usual nonchalant monotone.

"Really? I was thinking taxi."

"I don't get hammered, Jack," she responded. "Feel free to do what you want, but I want my car at my house for tomorrow morning."

"Of course," he nodded. "Is _Seven Grand_ okay?" he asked, referring to the bar he, Janice, and Ben had went to.

"That's fine. I'll see you there." With that, she turned away and headed to her car. Jack did the same

STALKER

Ten minutes later, they were situated at a table in the corner. He was surprised she hadn't pushed to sit on the bar stools, but went with it. He knew from experience that questioning her didn't end well. They sat in silence for a few moments. He waited for her to speak, and she procrastinated by fiddling with her glass of red wine. Jack took a swig of his beer to distract himself, wondering if he was making her nervous.

He never made her nervous before, though, so he then wondered if her silence had anything to do with the fact that she might possibly open up to him. _Who am I kidding_, he thought. _There's no way she'd do that._

"What do you know about me?" She asked quietly.

"Um…" Jack stuttered, trying to formulate a response that wouldn't end in him being shot by his boss. "Your name, and that you like Pat Benatar." She nodded and began fiddling with her glass again.

"I'm surprised you remember that," she said with a small smile.

"I might be an asshole, but I _am_ a detective, so it's my job to remember things," he replied.

"That's why I'm talking to you about this," she said in a serious tone. "You're a great detective, and you can get inside the heads of stalkers in a way I've never seen before… and because if you make a big deal out of this, you're the person that's easiest for me to fire."

"Amanda told you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And look, what you did was wrong, but I have to admit you're an invaluable team member, Jack. I've never been happy about the politics that comes with being lieutenant, so I'm willing to overlook what you did because you're making up for it by being a part of TAU. Still, don't think for a second that if you screw up –or make a big deal out of this conversation– that I won't fire you for what you did."

"Of course," he swallowed hard, taking it all in. "Thank you."

"You should thank yourself, for making certain changes and sticking to them," she said. He hoped she never found out about his sorta-kinda-stalking-of-Ethan, but he didn't think it would come up now that Amanda lets him see Ethan once a week and he'd stopped the sort-kinda-stalking.

"While this is great news and all, I have a feeling you didn't want to talk about me," he said.

"You're right," she sighed and leaned back against the booth. God, how she didn't want to do this. "I'm being stalked–"

"Oh–"

"And it isn't the first time."

"Wow." He let out a breath and once again, searched for the right words. "That's not good."

"Jack, are you even capable of being serious for five minutes?" Beth was growing angry. She was talking about the most vulnerable part of her life, and he was making jokes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound insensitive, it's just… I can't picture you ever being stalked or anything. I mean, someone would have to be _really_ stupid to mess with you, to the point where it probably wouldn't even be worth it, so like, why…" He was rambling and he knew it, but that was definitely not how he saw the night going.

"I want to keep it that way," she said. "Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to work my own case by myself, so I need at least one other person on it with me."

"I'm surprised you asked me. Ben and Janice have worked with you way longer than I have. You've gotta be more comfortable with them."

"I am," she said quickly. "But like I said, you're the easiest to fire if you piss me off in the process."

"What can I do to help?" He asked in his best serious voice. He actually was being completely serious and focused, but he felt like she wouldn't believe him.

"His name is Perry Whitley."

"I remember him, he was creepy."

"He's dating my friend, but using a different name. She has no idea, and right now, he doesn't know I know. The plan is to keep it that way, so I have the upper hand. I need hard evidence so there's no chance he won't get convicted. He hasn't been violent, at least not yet, anyway. But I broke into his place–"

"I'm pretty sure that's a no-no," he interjected.

"Which is why I can't use that for evidence. He's a graphic artist, and he drew pictures of me and him, one of which depicts him strangling me."

"You seem very calm about this whole thing," Jack said.

"Like I said, it's not my first rodeo," she took a sip of her wine. "The most concerning thing is that he knows stuff about my past, stuff that only I and the man who did it should know. I need to know how he found that information out."

"And what if he escalates in the mean time?" He pointed out.

"I can handle him," she said.

"Beth–"

"I'm serious, Jack. I know who he is, I know he's doing it. I'll be fine."

"So what is it you want me to do, exactly?"

"If I find something, I need to talk about it with you, technically. Unless I do, stay out of it."

"That sounds helpful," he said sarcastically.

"Jack, the reason I'm being stalked again is because of my best friend. There's a reason I prefer to be by myself." She stood up and threw a twenty dollar bill on the table. "If you tell anyone about this, you won't live to regret it."

"Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone." He rushed after her. "I should probably walk you–"

"You're making a big deal out of it, Jack," she called over her shoulder.

And so he stayed put and watched her get into her car. As soon as she started backing out of her parking spot, he made his way to his car. He followed her back to her house –just to be safe– and sat idling for a few minutes. Once he was satisfied that she was going to be alright, for tonight at least, he drove off.

He had no doubt that she knew he had not-so-secretly escorted her home. He hoped that him not already being on the phone with her, being read the riot act, was proof that she was secretly okay with him being protective.

Still, if he found his tires slashed tomorrow, he knew who did it.


End file.
